infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary was a vampiress created by Zeke Dunbar in a story he made up. Bloody Mary was a former governess before being converted into a vampire. After that, she went across Europe, killing solely for blood, to stay alive and get stronger. History Early life Mary was formerly a human and governess. Mary was great with children, however one of them gave her smallpox and she became bed ridden and was going to die. However, a vampire named Marco, who was a secret admirer of Mary, decided she was too beautiful to die, and converted her into a vampire to prevent her death. After this, Mary was thankful for Marco's actions and later fell in love with him, staying always by his side. The two went across Europe, killing many innocent people and draining their blood. The priest who was with Mary at her death bed, Father Ignatius, never gave up hope on her and he thought that killing Marco would turn her back into a human. Ignatius succeeded in killing Marco, however he did not know that it had to be at the first night. With Marco now dead Mary flew into a rage and starting killing everyone in sight. Pursuing Ingantius F ather Ignatius fled and kept on the run as Mary pursued him, seeking revenge on him for killing Marco. Along her way she started to converting various people into her vampire followers in order to aid her in her quest. For the next thirty-seven years she kept chasing Ignatius, though he was always one step ahead of her. Eventually, Mary tracked Ignatius down in New Marais. Once in the city with her followers, Mary searched for the priest, while killing more people and draing their blood. Ignatius soon rallied the people of New Marais and stood up to her with his Barbed Cross. Her followers fled in fear, however Mary was not fast enough and was captured and burned on a pyre. However, Mary revealed her true demonic form and vowed to return and have her revenge. After that, the night which Mary was killed was named Pyre night in where every year the people of New Marais celebrate from night to sunrise. Resurrection Years after her death, Mary's body remained in the catacombs of New Marais. On one Pyre Night, Conduit Cole MacGrath entered the catacombs to save some trapped civilians. However, despite her death for many years, her followers remained, and several of them were able to kidnap Cole and take him into a chamber with Mary's body layed out on a table. Aware of his capabilities, the vampire cut Cole open and dripped his blood into Mary's corpse. In a matter of seconds, Mary was resurrected from the dead. Lunging towards Cole, Mary began sucking more blood, as she did, she got younger and stronger. Now restored to her former strengh and appearance, Mary also turned Cole into a vampire in the process. Mary mocked Cole and explained once the sun risen, he would be her slave. Fleeing the catacombs in the form of orange smoke, Mary was able to evade Cole and escape into the city with her followers. Now Mary had a mental connection to Cole, as she converted him into a vampire. Mary later stopped feeding and took an interest in Cole's electrokinesis abilities. None of her subjects had abilities like him and despite Cole's efforts to stop her and her followers by finding Ignatius' Barbed Cross, Mary constantly contacted Cole mentally and reminded him once the sun rises, she will have control over him. Death However, Cole eventually gained the Barbed Cross and now had the advantage. Feeding in the city and causing chaos, Mary was soon confronted by Cole. Mary immediately began pleading, trying to convince Cole she had done so much to help him. However, Cole engaged her in battle and the two fought. Cole was able to best her, hence Mary began to flee across the city in the form of orange smoke. Mary finally stopped, to plead once more. However, Cole used a lighting storm to subdue Mary. However, the lighting causes the ground below Mary, with a vampire catacomb directly beneath it, to explode. This formed a large hole. As Mary fell, she fled out of sight to regain her strengh. As Zeke Dunbar and Cole entered the catacomb the hole made by the lighting, they formed a plan; destroy the catacombs and Mary along with it with white phosphorus. As Zeke set up white phosphorus to destroy the catacomb, Mary and several dozen of her followers attacked Cole. However, Mary was once again subdued. With the phosphorus rigged up, Zeke and Cole quickly escaped the catacombs. However, despite the sunrise and being greatly weakened, Mary crawled out of the catacomb in an attempt to stop Zeke and Cole. However, due to the phosphorus, the catacombs were destroyed and Mary was killed in the explosion. Powers and Skills Pre-Vamprism Before she was turned, Mary showed no powers or abilities, indicating she was a completey normal human. Vamprism As a Vampire, Bloody Mary is able to turn into a cloud of bats to fly, similarly to Cole though her swarm is a red cloud opposed to his being a black cloud. She is also shown to have a scream attack similar to the higher level Corrupted and the First Borns. She is able to levitate in the air without aid and is shown to have a degree of superhuman strength. She is also able to turn others into Vampires through bites, and Vampires created in this way lose their willpower and become her slaves, though the full effects aren't experienced until the next sunrise. Due to her only powers shown before her initial death were infecting others with Vamprism, it is unknown what, if any of her powers were gained by being revived with Cole's blood. Appearance Bloody Mary is a tall woman with a slim figure. She wears a dark red ball gown with what resembles a black choker around her neck. She has long dark red hair (shown as a more vibrant "firey" red in the comic style cutscenes) that she wears in a tight bun, though in the past and immediatly after her revival it is worn loose. She has pale, almost white skin and bright red eyes. Her fangs are not readily noticable, however when she is angered they seem to grow longer. According to a story teller on Pyre night, Mary revealed her true form when being burnt on a stake. She is shwon to become noticably larger and more demonic looking with a pair of large bat wings growing out of her back. This suggests Mary's true form was similar to that of a First Born. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-02 at 9.28.49 AM.png|Mary, still asleep. Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 8.17.50 PM.png|Cole's blood is fed to Mary. Bloody Mary Resurrected.jpg|Mary, Resurrected. Bloody Mary Feeding on Cole.jpg Bloody Mary as human.jpg Trivia *Bloody Mary is named after the folklore ghost who appears in mirrors when her name is chanted three times. Some variations of the myth involve Bloody Mary killing her summoner, which might have been inspiration for making her a Vampire. Source *''InFamous 2: Festival of Blood'' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Festival of Blood